


Go Without Me If I Go Down

by dory_1897



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Les Misérables References, Song Lyrics, episode 55 but sadder, jester is eponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dory_1897/pseuds/dory_1897
Summary: She told them to go on without her, but they never do that.Or, a totally different ending possibility for the fight in episode 55.Or, Jester is Eponine, the Mighty Nein is Marius, and demons are the June Rebellion, if only for one moment.





	Go Without Me If I Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 55!!  
> CW for blood, death

The Mighty Nein has a problem with knowing when to run away.  
Beau knows this, when she sees Yasha fail to resist the demon’s influence.  
Nott knows this, when she babbles her secrets to Caleb and he throws a ball of flame her way.  
Caduceus knows this, when Fjord attacks the others with his sickly green bolts.

Jester knows this.

But she tells them to run anyways. And she goes down, and they don’t.

She’s bleeding heavily by the time they reach the top of the well, barely holding on. She can barely hear them all crowding around her, can barely keep her eyes open. She’s getting colder, colder than even she can take without violent shivers. She’s soaking wet.

“It doesn’t usually rain at this time of the year,” Yasha says, carrying her through the downpour. “We need to get her inside.”

"It doesn’t bother me.”

Caduceus has no spells left. They should have left her when she fell. The rain doesn’t feel different from her blood. It will keep her clean for her burial, she supposes. She hopes they’ll bring her to her Mama.

“The rain can’t hurt me now.”

They get her inside. They’re standing around her, everyone worried, Caleb and Fjord cautious after what they have done, Nott with twitching hands, Beau reaching for the healer’s kit she’d given her at the beginning of their journey.

She told them to run. She doesn’t feel any pain. She doesn’t feel anything at all, really. Just cold and wet and far away.

“Plant flowers for me, okay? The rain will make the flowers grow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, thank goodness we didn't get this ending, right? Thank goodness no one died this week, right??  
> But in all seriousness, it's a relief that this is an AU and things went much better than we anticipated. I was shaking through the second half of the episode.
> 
> I'm s l o w l y making my way through the next chapters of other works, check them out!
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
